Like A Queen
by Love the Omni
Summary: When Jasmine kissed Fiona, she may not have picked the best time. It wasn't until she talked to Fiona about it later that she finally got the response she'd hoped for. Written for Shameless Femslash Week Day 3: Canon Divergence. I rewrote the scene after the kiss.


**Like A Queen**

Summary: When Jasmine kissed Fiona, she may not have picked the best time. It wasn't until she talked to Fiona about it later that she finally got the response she'd hoped for. Written for Shameless Femslash Week Day 3: Canon Divergence. I rewrote the scene after the kiss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I have always been pretty neutral about Jasmine, but I did think that the way they got rid of her on the show was bullshit. I wish that she would've been given more of a chance. It would've been nice to have someone treat Fiona like a queen for once.

* * *

It was happening all over again. Fiona was crying over a guy, just like she'd done so many times before. Jasmine sighed. She couldn't stand to see the girl she'd become best friends with crying like that.

"Hey, look at me," she said, running her hands through Fiona's hair comfortingly. "Men are _assholes_… and you deserve to have someone treat you like a queen."

Fiona looked back up at her with wide eyes, nodding to herself. No one had ever said something like that to her before. It was something that she'd needed to hear.

Jasmine stared at Fiona and really saw her. The younger woman was so beautiful. She looked so vulnerable. All Jasmine wanted to do was make her happy again.

Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against the other woman's. Fiona closed her eyes and kissed her back, moaning lowly in response. For a short moment, everything was perfect.

But then reality crashed down on Fiona and she became rigid in Jasmine's arms. Jasmine could tell right away that something was wrong, and she pulled back.

"I misread that, didn't I?" She asked, looking a bit guilty. "I'm sorry."

Fiona didn't know what to say. She'd never really liked another girl before. Getting suddenly kissed while she was crying over someone else was too much for her to take in all at once. "It's late, I… I should get going," she said quietly, never taking her eyes off of the girl in front of her.

"It's just that I love you, Fiona, and I…" Fiona's eyes widened in shock. She'd always known that things between them were a little more intimate than regular friendship, but she'd never realized the depth of Jasmine's feelings before. Jasmine saw her reaction and shook her head. "Forget it. Forget, just, everything I said. I'm… really drunk, and I…"

Fiona shook her head. Jasmine didn't need to apologize. The kiss wasn't bad. It was just really bad timing.

"I'm gonna go," she said, smiling slightly so that Jasmine knew that they were still friends.

"That's a good idea. I'm an idiot," Jasmine stammered with a small laugh. "I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks for the party." Fiona hugged Jasmine tightly.

Neither of them wanted to let go.

* * *

Jasmine considered calling Fiona many times, but she never did. Fiona was probably still figuring things out about Steve, and Jasmine had her own shit to work out. She'd been so distracted by her feelings for Fiona that she'd gotten careless about the other people in her life. She got dumped by her boyfriend and her husband at the same time, neither of which she actually fucking liked.

Jasmine had always been looking for something more in her relationships. No matter how many guys she dated, she never felt satisfied. It wasn't until she spent time with Fiona that she realized what she'd been missing.

Just as she was trying to figure out what to do about a place to live, Fiona called her.

"We need to talk," she said. Jasmine went to go see her immediately.

* * *

"How've you been?" Jasmine asked awkwardly. They both sat at the kitchen table in the Gallagher house, drinking stale coffee.

"Doing alright," Fiona replied. "The kids haven't gotten into _too_ much shit lately, anyway."

"But how are _you_ doing, Fiona?" Jasmine asked again.

Fiona bit her lip. No one ever really asked her that question. "I saw Steve again," she said, shaking her head in disgust. "Or Jimmy. Whatever his name is."

Jasmine rolled her eyes with a little smile. "How'd _that_ go?" she asked.

"He lied to me about his _entire_ life," Fiona scoffed. "I'm done with him."

"That's great," Jasmine said, trying not to look too happy.

They both sat there in silence for a moment. Neither of them knew whether or not they should bring up what happened.

Finally, Jasmine spoke up. "Listen, I'm real sorry about what happened on the boat. I was drunk, and I just..."

"It's okay, really," Fiona said, not letting her finish. "Honestly, it was… it was nice."

Jasmine was taken aback. "Really?" she asked. "You must think I'm such an idiot! You were upset, and I took advantage, and ugh. It was just a mess."

"It wasn't so bad," Fiona laughed. She looked down at her coffee. "Better than anytime a _guy_ has tried to comfort me."

She glanced back up and looked Jasmine in the eyes for a long moment.

Without hesitating a second longer, Jasmine leaned over the table and kissed Fiona again. This time, Fiona kissed back just as hard.


End file.
